Quest:Body and Heart (Horde)
| id = 6002 }} , for the Alliance Version of this quest. Body and Heart is available to both Alliance and Horde players and is one of the steps of a Druid's Bear Form attainment chain of quests. Objectives Use the Cenarion Lunardust on the Moonkin Stone between Mulgore and the Barrens to bring forth Lunaclaw. From there, you must face Lunaclaw and earn the strength of body and heart it possesses. Speak with Turak Runetotem in Thunder Bluff when you are done. *Face Lunaclaw and earn the strength of body and heart it possesses. * (Provided) Description On land west of Taurajo in the Barrens - just before it turns into Mulgore - lies a Moonkin Stone. The moonkin are special beasts, not native to these parts. Lunaclaw, the stone's defender, will face you when Cenarion Lunardust is applied to it. Lunaclaw possesses within it a strength that you must use as one of the Claw. You've earned the right to use this Cenarion Lunardust, ... now show me that you've earned the right to possess the strength of body and the strength of heart needed as a druid! Completion You have finally taken your large step into a much larger world, . I sense the teaching of the Great Bear Spirit within you, and I sense that you have received the strength that Lunaclaw possessed. There are no further obstacles in your way... let me now teach you what it means to be a Druid of the Claw! Dialogue The slain spirit of Lunaclaw stares at you intently, as though wanting something from you. You have fought well, spirit. I ask you to grant me the strength of your body and the strength of your heart. The spirit looks intently into your eyes and grasps your hand. You feel a warmth shoot through your body, alsmost knocking you to your knees. As the warmth passes, you feel the slight presence of an ursine spirit within your being... bolstering your resolve. Gains Upon completion of this quest you will gain: *850 XP *250 reputation with Cenarion Circle You will learn the following abilities: *Bear Form *Growl *Maul (Rank 1) Notes To find the Moonkin Stone, take the road from Mulgore to the Barrens (pick up the flight path in Camp Taurajo). Near the border to Mulgore is a tent on the south side of the road. Walk a short way south, behind a tree, and you will see the stone. To defeat Lunaclaw, buff yourself with Mark of the Wild and Thorns before you activate the stone. When he runs towards you, stop him with Entangling Roots before he comes close, then hit him with Wrath and Moonfire. When you run out of mana, fight him in melee for a while or root him and run away until you have mana for spells again. If you lose the fight, you need to travel back to Thunder Bluff to get another sample of Cenarion Lunadust. References External links